1. Field of the Invention
This field is generally related to browser extensions.
2. Related Art
Additional features can be added to web browsers using browser extensions. Generally, browser extensions are treated as client-side software installed on the local browser. To install a new version of the browser extension, the browser generally has to rely on client-side periodic update software.
The periodic update software may only update the browser extension on restart of the browser or the computer system. Further, users often decline the update or disable the periodic updates software, resulting in many different browser extension versions installed in different browsers.
Systems and methods are needed to update browser extensions more easily and efficiently.